Sinful Confection
by Oceanmegami
Summary: If Kaname were a dessert, he'd be the most delectable...ZxK drabble. XD


**-Sinful Confection-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~random notes(?): Uhm, this is a short drabble inspired by a conversation I had with **Sagakure** and **IncaGold27** on Twitter last night about raspberries and such. XD I just suddenly had the urge write a ficlet about it. XDD;; And, oh, please be kind! This is my virgin attempt at some ZxK, so yeah…^^;;

~warnings: OOC-ness, yaoi, Zero x Kaname, and uhm, an epic fail in progress? *SHOT* XDD

* * *

Kuran Kaname.

He is the very embodiment of all that is sensual and elegant; seduction incarnate. That lithe body that sways with feline grace—every move a flawless gesture; the lilting voice of his that is an aphrodisiac that enraptures his audience; and those eyes…yes, those hypnotizingly beautiful, raspberry-colored eyes which are cold and piercing, yet at the same time, a mirror of a hundred different emotions all at once.

It was those orbs of his that his that had caught the attention of the silver-haired prefect; like a magnet that pulls him deeper and deeper, until he found himself in a quagmire that is the pureblood prince himself. He knew not when it had started, but his gaze had started to trail after the brunette vampire more and more each day; almost as if the other were a drug that he cannot prevent himself from getting addicted to.

He began to imagine what it's like to see those raspberry eyes of his lit up with a forbidden passion; the scent and feel of his chocolate locks pressed against his face and hands; and the taste of his creamy, almond-colored skin lingering on his tongue…

Zero shivered at the thought—albeit in a manner caused not by sheer discomfort. It was, rather, because of a frustration he felt well up inside of him; he no longer wants these thoughts to remain as it is. He wants something more substantial; tangible to his touch and more appealing to his senses.

Slowly, a lazy smirk made its way to his lips. He is going to pay _someone_ a visit.

--

Kaname was half-lying down on the large sofa in his room when the silver-haired prefect arrived at his doorstep. He almost raised an eyebrow at the other's sudden appearance; it was, after all, only a few days since the hunter was last fed. However, he kept his usual cool mask as he asked him, "Kiryuu, what is your business here?"

Zero could hardly restrain himself at the sight of the pureblood lying almost casually; what with that beautiful, slender neck that was more than exposed by low collar of the latter's shirt…but of course, he had other things in mind—something other than to sink his fangs into the delicate skin of Kaname's neck…

The Kuran prince's eyes widened with shock as he was suddenly pinned down by the younger vampire; more so, when he saw those normally stoic silver-amethyst eyes glint with something akin to want…and _lust_. His heart rate started to accelerate as he felt Zero's warm breath on his skin and for a second, he thought that the prefect would sink his fangs home. Instead, to his surprise, a warm, moist tongue trailed from his exposed collarbones and going even far up—towards the shell of his ear—which the other nibbled at playfully.

A forbidden thrill crawled down is spine at the sensation. For some reason, he didn't find the situation as repulsive or disgusting at all. In fact, it's as if his body actually craved the touch of the hunter; to be defiled; to be _dominated_. Yes, what he's feeling right now was something that contradicts with his very structure as a pureblood. _If only for that touch…_

"Mnn, you truly are delectable…_Kaname_." Zero almost smirked as he felt the brunette beneath him suppress a shudder as he called his name; telling him that the other craved this as much as he does.

"Let me taste every inch of you..." Were the last words the silver-haired vampire said as his lips descended to those of the pureblood's…

* * *

asdfjkl;.........................................*sound of crickets in the background* ._. ............................................*looooooooooooooong silence*........

*sudden outburst* Uhm, I'm so sorry for the **EPIC FAIL! **XD;;*dodges various things thrown at her* XDD;; I know, it sucks, but please forgive me...XD *is still not used to writing uke!Kaname* Also, I was half-asleep while writing this, so...XDDDD;;

Okay, so I'll _try_ to write a follow-up drabble, to make up for it. (Hopefully the next one will be much better than this) XD;; Erm...*feels VERY awkward and fidgets non-stop* I guess I'll see you guys later, then…? ^w^;; *hurries off to bury herself in a hole in the ground due to epic fail XD*


End file.
